Pokemon:Journey Through Kalos
by SmartSlowpoke
Summary: Freddy is an average 12 year old who is finally going to start his Pokemon journey. With his partner Shuppet and friends Calem and Serena he'll travel around the vast Kalos region in hopes of winning the Kalos League. Join him as he encounters rivals,befriends Pokemon,and ends up playing cupid. OC submissions are up.
1. A Battle from the Beginning

**Hey there PokeFans I'm SmartSlowpoke. Here is a new story. Started this when i was in the Zone so it'll be way better than my Total Pokemon Island fanfic. **

**This story will be about my OC Freddy's journey through Kalos. He'll travel around with his Partner Shuppet and his friends Calem and Serena.**

***Warning this fanfic may contain horrible jokes and Hilariously bad attempts of Romance AKA:Kalosshipping**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Earn Pokemon Or Any Characters Beside My OC_s_(Yes there is more than 1)**

* * *

In this world of ours there are amazing creatures. We call these creatures Pokemon. These Pokemon have extraordinary powers. Some can manipulate elements such as fire,electricity, or ice. Others are magical that span from fairies to dragons to ghosts. No matter what their powers are though, Pokemon have always been able to help us live and thrive.

Our story begins in a region known as Kalos. In the southern area of the region there is a village called Vaniville Town. There,away from the other homes,there is a large house painted white with orange roof tiles. Behind the house is a large field with berry trees and several Pokemon roaming. One is a small pink sheep-looking creature with a blue orb on the tip of its tail. Two more appear to be the same species, both are dark furred canines with yellow eyes. The last one is a large creature that might resemble a red bird but stands like a human. As it walks around the field flames ignite around its wrists.

The pink sheep is known as Flaffy,the two canines are called Poochyena,and the fire bird is Blaziken.

A woman suddenly comes out the back door. She is a short latino woman with short black hair that goes down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink blouse and long white pajama pants with white slippers. In her hands is a bag of Pokemon food. She finds four food dishes and fills them. Before she could go inside though she was tackled by one of the Poochyena. As she falls to the ground the dog begins to lick the woman's face leaving her only choice being to laugh.

"Baxter!...Stop!...It Tickles!",the lady struggled to say between laughs. "Pooch! Pooch!",barked the Pokemon as he slowly began to stop.

As the woman began to calm down she got up and began to speak. "Alright you guys remember today is Freddy's big Send-Off Party so no funny business. I'm looking at you Baxter.",she said glaring at the small creature.

"Yena Poochyena.",whimpered Baxter as the Flaffy and the other Poochyena snickered.

Upstairs in one of the bedrooms a young boy was asleep in bed. This is the hero of this story,Freddy. He was still sleeping when a Pokemon phased through the door in a hurry. It appeared to be a dark grey cloth with a pointed horn on his head and yellow-blue eyes. This was a Shuppet,a ghost Pokemon.

"Shuppet Shuppet Shu-Shuppet!",said he said excitedly before noticing that the boy still wasn't up. "Shu?",the confused Pokemon said. Its eyes suddenly widened as it got an idea.

"SHUPPET!",it shouted as it shot a bolt of electricity at Freddy.

"AHHH!",the boy screamed as he was electrocuted by Shuppet. When it stopped the Freddy was literately breathing out smoke.

"Sheesh Shuppet,you know sometimes I wish I hadn't taught you Thunderbolt. It just makes my mornings harder.",he said as he began to comb his hair which was standing due to the electricity running through it.

"Freddy! Hurry up and come downstairs so you can go meet your those new friends of yours!",shouted his mom from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!",he called back.

About nine months ago his mother moved the two of them to Kalos. Before they had lived in Hoenn but his mom got a job as a Pokemon Keeper and moved the two of them over here because she opened a buisness a Pokemon Sitter.**A/N: Like a Babysitter, People can drop their Pokemon off with her and she'll take care of them. P.S. only the Poochyena don't belong to her. She owns Flaffy and Blaziken.)**

Though Freddy missed his old home in Hoenn he was amazed by the many sights in Kalos. He arrived during September and had to go to school where he met his first friend. In science class he needed to find a partner for a project. As the new kid he,of course,was last to find someone. Eventually though he found a guy who didn't have a partner either. Calem was an overall nice guy,a bit sarcastic though. He introduced Freddy to his group.

There was Serena who was calm and friendly but could grow viscous when crossed. It might have been the lighting but Freddy could have sworn he saw Calem grow red when he introduced him to her.

Next was Shauna who was too energetic for anyone's good. In gym she won a race without knowing there was one.

Tierno was a jolly guy who would dance after every sentence. At first Freddy thought he would be some kind of gimmick, but you couldn't see Tierno dance without fighting the urge to die laughing.

Lastly there was Trevor. He was a bit shy but his genius had no bounds The kid could beat an Alakazam in chess.

The six of them all shared a common interest in Pokemon. In fact Pokemon 101 was the only class all of them had together. All of them fantasized of going on a journey, but there goals were different. Trevor wanted to learn about the many species of Pokemon in the region,Shauna wanted to make many memories, and Tierno wanted to make a dance team out of Pokemon.

Freddy himself wanted to become a Champion,even battling a Champion would satisfy him.

_Flashback_

When he lived in Hoenn he met Steven Stone,the Champion of the region. He grew a love for Pokemon after seeing the power a well-trained one could have. Three years later he was 10,the age a child must be to go on a journey,but his mother would not allow him to go. He was devastated to say the least.

After he got over the sorrow he took a walk around the forest near LittleRoot Town where he lived. He did not know the dangers of going there without a Pokemon. He walked far into the forest and as night fell he realized he had gotten lost. He wandered aimlessly through the dark in hopes of finding the main path he started on.

Eventually he grew tired and rested on a tree stump. He was trying to identify any thing that looked familiar when he heard a high pitch screech. In the trees Freddy saw a large bat-like creature. It was purple,had a giant mouth with four tiny fangs,and small feet. It was a Golbat.

The Golbat began to beat its wings quickly creating a strong wind effectively knocking Freddy off his feet. It then shot Poison Dart at him but it missed as he was able to roll out of the way. Golbat became enraged and attempted to charge at Freddy. He braced for impact but instead saw a dark shadow ram Golbat into a tree. He then saw the shadow was a Pokemon,a Shuppet.

Freddy always had a special fondness of Ghost-type Pokemon,so he was amazed to see one save him.

Golbat quickly recovered and was furious. He tried to fire a Poison Dart at the Puppet Pokemon but Shuppet was able to cancel it out by shooting purple balls of fire towards the attack. The ghost then generated a ball of darkness and fired it towards the opposing bat defeating it.

Freddy staggered to his feet and,after balancing himself,ran up to Shuppet. "Thank-you Shuppet,you know you are my favorite Ghost-Type. But why did you save me? I'm not your responsibility so why would you do that?",he asked.

"Shu-Shupp Shuppet Shuppet",he struggled to communicate.

"Um I don't really understand what your saying but could you lead me out of this forest,my mom must be worried sick?",asked Freddy.

"Shu!",said Shuppet with a nod. He turned around and floated away swiftly with Freddy running to keep up.

* * *

After about 20 minutes the two made it to town and found Freddy's mom and her Blaziken on the porch of their house.

"Mom!",shouted Freddy as he ran up to the porch. "Freddy,where have you been!? Me and Blaziken were about to call the police what happened and why is there a Shuppet with you?",his mom shouted/asked

"Well I got lost in the woods and it got dark so I tried to find the way home but then I got attacked by a Golbat! Then out of nowhere this Shuppet came and fought the Golbat. He's really strong to,he took out Golbat with one Shadow Ball!",he explained.

"Shuppet thank you for saving my son! How can I ever repay you.",his mom asked.

Shuppet floated towards Freddy and nuzzled him. Freddy laughed as the puppet flew circles around him.

"Hey Shuppet do want to stay with me. I could use some protection and your pretty strong.",asked Freddy

"Shuppet!",he said gleefully as if to say yes.

"Great Shuppet we'll be best friends and no matter what we'll always be together!".Freddy said with a confident grin.

_End of Flashback_

Freddy couldn't help but smile at the memory as he walked towards the mirror. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans,black running shoes,and a black T-shirt with a white Pokeball in the center. His short black hair was swept to the left. He grabbed his Holo-Caster that he got for his birthday and went downstairs with Shuppet following him.

He entered the kitchen and grabbed plate of toast with jam from the counter. He sat at the breakfast nook and began to eat his breakfast. His mom sat down next to him with a cup of cofee.

"So Freddy do you know what day it is?",she asked.

"Um last time I checked it's the first day of summer vacation.",he answered,"The guys invited me to some kind of meeting over in Aquacorde Town. When I asked them what it was for they said it was a suprise."

He finished his toast and put his plate in the sink. "I might try to do some training with Shuppet so I might be late home."he said.

"Okay be home by six.",she said. "I will, don't worry!",he said as he exited out the door with his partner.

The sun was bright but there was a cool breeze blowing. Before he could exit the front-yard though he heard a loud scream.

"HEY FREDDY, WE'VE SOME TO GET YOU!"

Freddy saw a a girl and boy running towards him with the boy seriously lagging behind the girl.

The girl reach Freddy's house but was unable to stop and crashed into him. This was Shauna. The two fell to the ground leaving Freddy to question his choice in friends. The two got up and began to dust themselves off when the boy arrived. That was Calem. Shauna was wearing a pink shirt with black bows down the middle and short cut jeans. Calem was wearing a blue and white jacket and black jeans.

"Ow,Shauna can you take things slow for once?",asked Freddy rubbing his side.

"Sorry Freddy but we have big news for you.",Shauna explained.

"What?"

Shauna inhale deeply."We are going to get...a POKEMON!"

Freddy did a double-take."Are you kidding?! That's awesome!",he shouted.

"Yeah come on let's go before Serena goes into _savage mode_!",she said.

The four of them**(I'm counting Shuppet)**shivered and ran toward the exit gate into Route One.

"So,do you know what starter you guys want?",Freddy asked. "Yeah but it's a secret.",said Shauna with a wink.

_"Again with the secrets!",_Freddy thought.

Soon enough the arrived in Auquacorde Town. There were two cafes on either side of the entrance gate. Up ahead there was a set of stairs leading down to a plaza area with a fountain at its center.

Shauna ran ahead a turned to the cafe on the left. When Calem and Freddy caught up they saw Trevor, Tierno ,and Serena waiting.

"It's about time you got here.",said Serena crossing her arms. She was wearing a black shirt, a red skirt, and black leggings.

"Yeah what took ya?",asked Tierno. He wore a pair of yellow shorts and a black shirt with a picture of a Vanillite.

"There was a slight collision that set us back a bit.",said Calem glaring at Shauna.

"Shauna can you take things slow for once?",groaned Trevor. He wore a white shirt under a green sweater vest with kaki-pants.

"I've heard this before so cut the lecture.",pouted Shauna."Hey can we see the Pokemon now!? I wanna meet my new partner."

"All right, don't go Serena on us.",whispered Trevor.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?",the beas-Uh I mean Serena shouted.

"Uh nothing! Here meet the Pokemon!",shouted Dead Mea-Uh I mean Trevor as he threw three Pokeballs into the air.

In a flash of light three Pokemon emerged from the Pokeballs.

The first one was a small brown squirrel-like creature. It had three green spike on its head.

The second one resembled a fox. It was a yellow color except the tip of its tail which was red along with red fur in its ears.

The last Pokemon was a blue frog. It had large yellow eyes and a what appeared to be a scarf made of foam.

"These are the three starters,the grass-type Chespin,the fire-type Fennekin,and the water-type Froakie. You three can choose which ever you like."

The three trainers looked at the starters in awe. The Pokemon stared back at them. After a while Chespin ran up to Shauna and hugged her leg.

"Che-Chespin!",the grass-type shouted.

"Ohh! I choose Chespin! He's just the cutest!",Shauna shouted.

"Okay Serena you have next pick.",said Calem. "Why thank you."

Freddy again thought he saw Calem blush as he talked to Serena.

"So who do I chose?",pondered Serena.

"I choose...Fennekin!",she declared holding up the fox.

"Fen Fen!",she barked happily.

"Well Froakie I guess that leaves you to be my partner. I'm Calem",he said kneeling down to make eye contact with the frog.

Froakie stared at him a while until finally he smiled. "Kie Fro Fro",he cheered happily.

"Okay now here is something for the _four _of you.",said Trevor. He set a case on the table and opened it. Inside were four devices. They were about the size of Freddy's palm and had a Pokeball logo on the back.

"These are Pokedexes. You can scan the Pokemon you see on your travels to learn about their attacks,strength,and some interesting facts about the species.",explained Trevor.

"Awesome! I wanna learn about my Lil' Chespin!",shouted Shauna as she aimed her Pokedex at the Grass-type.

**Chespin The Spiny Nut Pokemon:The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them,the points become so hard and sharp that can pierce rocks.**

"Wow,Chespin is strong! What does this thing say about Fennekin?",wondered Serena scanning the fox.

**Fennekin The Fox Pokemon:As it walks,it munches on a twig in place of snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.**

"Here Calem we'll scan Froakie for you!",said Shauna

**Froakie The Bubble Frog Pokemon:It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**

"Wow,these are some tough starters. I'm sure they'll become even stronger with you guys as Trainers!",Freddy said.

"Hey! Now that we're Trainers we should all battle!",shouted Shauna.

"Shauna,there are three of us. How do we battle like that?",Asked Calem

"How bout' a Double Battle? My Shuppet and Calem's Froakie versus Shauna and Serena's Pokemon.",suggested Freddy.

"That's a great idea. Let's head to Route One though. We don't want to break anything in town.",declared Trevor.

* * *

Soon enough the group was in Route One. The boys and girls on opposite sides of a field. Trevor walked into the the "battlefield"

"Okay the Double Battle between the boys and the girls will now begin! The battle will end when both pokemon on either team are unable to battle. Understand?"

"Yeah!",the battlers said together.

"Okay! Battle begin!"

"Ladies first.",Calem with a bow.

"Okay! Chespin use Vine Whip on Froakie!",shouted Shauna. Vines sprouted from Chespin's neck and directed them selves toward the frog.

"Dodge and use Water Pulse on Chespin!" Froakie jumped into the air causing the vines to miss. He then generated a ball of water in his hands and launched it toward Chespin. It hit the rodent but it didn't seem to do much damage.

"Calem Water Pulse would be a lot better against Fennekin you know.",said Freddy

"Uh I know! I-I just wanna get rid of Froakie's weakness first!",he said.

"Whatever, Shuppet use Shadow Ball on Fennekin!",Freddy commanded

"Doge it quick!"

The fox attempted to jump away from the attack but was too slow and was hit in the side.

"Fen!",she wailed.

"Fennekin get up and use Ember on Shuppet!",the fox's trainer yelled.

Fennekin staggered to her feat and breathed a small cloud of fire at the ghost.

"Cancel it out with Will'o'Wisp then use Psychic to lift the two of them!"

Freddy's partner created purple orbs of fire and launched them towards the fox's attack which,as planned,caused the Ember to become useless. Afterwards the Fennekin and Chespin were lifted into the air almost without any free will.

"Now use Shadow Ball on Chespin!"

The puppet fired his attack at the immobilized Pokemon which caused a slight explosion. When the smoke cleared the Spiny Nut Pokemon was fainted.

"Chepsin is unable to battle!"

"No I wasn't done watching my cute Lil' Chespin yet! Serena its up to you!",poted Shauna returning her Pokemon to the safety of it's Pokeball.

"Shuppet drop Fennekin!"

The fox was slammed to the ground and found it could move freely now.

"Calem have Froakie use Water Pulse now!"

"Uh um. Froakie use Pound on Fennekin!",stammered Calem.

"Dodge it?!",Serena commanded confused.

The frog slowly hopped towards the fox and "tried" to attack but missed.

"Um use Scratch on Froakie?"

Fennekin charged at the Water-type and in one hit Froakie "fainted".

"Froakie is unable to battle?",declared Trevor just as confused as Serena.

"Froakie return.",Calem said calmly while withdrawing his Pokemon

"Let's end this quick! Shadow Ball!"

The attack hit Fennekin dead on effectively defeating it.

"Fennekin is unable to battle which means the victor is Freddy!"

"No! I really wanted to win my first battle!",complained Serena.

"Don't worry Serena,I've trained with Shuppet for a long time so he's already really strong you put up a really good fight.",assured Freddy,"Hey what time is it?"

"Three till six",stated Calem looking at his watch.

"Oh man I need to be home by six! Can you guys come with me?"

"Sure"

The group began to run quickly back into Vaniville. Soon enough they reached Freddy's house and as soon as he opened the door and found almost the entire town inside.

"SUPRISE!"

**Done! Cliffhanger except not really. Hope You enjoyed. I'm still pretty new to this and I get distracted easily so the ending might have been rushed. Anyway in the reviews feel free to critisizem, I have burn heals.**

**SmartSlowpoke signing off**


	2. OC Submissions

**SmartSlowpoke here. Listen I need help. SEND ME OCS! **

**I mainly need rivals but a love interest for Freddy would be nice.**

**Here's the form**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Goal:**

**Prized Pokemon(like ash's Pikachu)**

**Other Pokemon:**

**Battle Style:**

**Rivalry with:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

Here's an example

**Name:Blake**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Sandy Blonde Hair,Light Blue Eyes,Freckles,Wears A Light blue Undershirt,and White Khaki Shorts**

**Personality:Competitive,Dense,Friendly,Talkitive**

**Goal:To win the Pokemon League,To win Serena's heart**

**Prized Pokemon:Tailow**

**Other Pokemon:Scyther,Skiddo,Dedenne,Seadra,Machop**

**Battle Style:Hit Hard and Hit First**

**Rivalry With:Calem**

**Anything Else:He is Siebold's Nephew**

* * *

**So please leave you submissions in either the reviews or PM me. I need to chose OC before I continue the story.**

**SmartSlowpoke Signing off**


End file.
